


You Were So Brave

by The_artist_friend (vesseltyler)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bloody, M/M, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesseltyler/pseuds/The_artist_friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has always been brave enough to defend with his life, and it's come down to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were So Brave

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again.  
> this was to piss Tiny off.  
> it worked.  
> she's getting me back and I'm very scared.

Levi's voice cracked as he approached the monster. His hands shook for the first time—ever? he asked himself. He tossed his neatly groomed hair out of silvery eyes and stared at the sight before him.  
A hand came down on his shoulder.  
"Are you sure you're ready, Levi?" Erwin asked, coming too close for comfort.  
"Fuck off," he growled, shrugging the larger man off and squaring himself up. He finally raised his head to look at Eren. His green eyes were ruined and hidden, blood matting his eyelashes together and hiding those beautiful eyes. So much of him was ruined, in fact, that Levi was to be the one to end it. Levi wanted to grab Eren's hands, to hold them one last time, but they were mangled as well. "L–Levi?" Eren stuttered, and Levi gasped brokenly. "I'm here, brat," he whispered, drawing closer.  
"Everyone... Is okay... Right?" he breathed. His voice was weak and small.  
"Yes," Levi replied. "You saved them." "Armin... Is Armin..."  
"He'll be fine," Levi assured.  
Titans had discovered them in the night, too many to fight and everyone thought they were finished. Eren, however, had nearly ripped his thumb off and saved the entire company. In the process, he'd been mauled by ripping nails and snapping teeth, only himself against at least forty. "Kid, I..." Levi's composure finally broke and tears began dropping down his face and off of his perfect nose, changing the mottled black and red beneath him. "I'm proud of you."  
Eren looked up, between his matted, rusty lashes, a flash of hopeful green.  
He reached the shredded last part of his arm towards Levi.  
"Thank you..." Eren exhaled and his body went limp, but his heart, which was faintly visible, still beat. Levi shook his head again, tears dripping onto his weapon, and raised the gleaming silver instrument. Meticulously cleaned, always, but he doubted he would ever be able to clean this blade again. "Goodbye, Eren," Levi managed, through the heaving of his ribs. His own body was revolting, he wouldn't be able to do this. "I love you."  
Eren's lashes fluttered again. Had the boy heard him?  
Levi decided that he had. He couldn't cope with any other option. He lifted the impossibly heavy sword and...  
He brought it down with a heave and a scream that all but tore out of him.  
"You were so brave," Levi whispered.


End file.
